


Endless Daydream

by godsreverie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Eiwata is love and life, I'm just so soft for them, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, also reikei if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsreverie/pseuds/godsreverie
Summary: “That’s in the past, my beloved. I want to give you something that will represent our future. That’s why I brought you here tonight.” He felt his heart starting to beat frantically as he released Eichi from his hold, taking the ring box out of his pocket and sinking down on one knee.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Endless Daydream

Wataru kneels in front of Eichi, his hand almost trembling as he holds out his prized mask. It’s as if the world has stood still, from the stillness of the night air to the genuine surprise gracing his beloved’s graceful features. He’s giving Eichi a piece of himself, surrendering his heart to the one person that Wataru has now torn down his walls for. The illusion of Wataru Hibiki the actor is gone. For at this moment, he is just a teenager expressing his feelings for his first true love and the elevation he feels as Eichi takes the mask with a soft smile.

His friends would tease him later with comments of, ‘It’s so romantic, it makes me sick,” and ‘When’s the wedding?’ but even with the blush darkening on his cheeks, he would have done the same thing over again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------‐----------------------------

Six years later, Wataru now happily calls Eichi his boyfriend and the two have recently moved out of the ES dorms to buy a condo together not far from the StarPro office. It’s a bit more luxurious than Wataru thought he would be living at twenty-three years of age but it was the compromise he and his partner had come to when deciding to move in together. 

Wataru was more than happy to settle into an apartment and Eichi, for all his love of spoiling Wataru, had expressed interested in buying a mansion that just went for sale in his parents’ neighbourhood. That would have too much for Wataru so they settled on this four bedroom condominium and making Eichi agree they would go half and half on the down payment.

It was a beautiful home, decorated in the blues and golds that Fine was known for with their stage costumes, the living room adorned with a centerpiece fireplace mantle and a spacious kitchen. (Eichi had mentioned wanting a hire a personal chef but Wataru shot that down. The amazing Wataru Hibiki was more than capable on providing dinner.) Eichi had even set up a home office in one of the spare bedrooms, relieving some stress from years of working so long that he crashed on his desk at Ensemble Square.

The two couldn’t have been happier. No more worrying about making plans on who sleeps over at whose dorm or trying to keep quiet when Wataru was pounding Eichi into the mattress, panicking at ever little sound that one of their dorm mates had woken up. It was just them now and it was heavenly.

There were two people that made this process a lot smoother; Wataru’s parents. They had been with them from searching for the perfect home to picking out all the furnishings. They were with the pair every step of the way.

The both wanted to repair them for all that they had done for them and Wataru invited them over for a feast of French cuisine that he had learned over the years from Eichi dining him at the fanciest restaurants and social gatherings. The spread was impressive from french onion soup to beef bourguignon to the finale of paris-brest. Wataru felt a sense of pride being able to repay the people that had given him a home all those years ago.

The group was settling down for the night when Wataru noticed out of the corner of his eye that his mother was raising out of the chair to head into the kitchen. He quickly kissed Eichi on the cheek to signal his leaving the comfort of the couch before following after her, already knowing what she planned to do. “Mom, I can get the dishes when you leave. Go sit back down.”

She simply shook her head. “Sweetheart, this is the least I can do after the wonderful dinner you boys made. You always do the dishes when we invite you over. I should be allowed to same in return.”

He pouted a bit at this as his mother pulled her graying brunette hair into a ponytail. He knew how stubborn his mother could be but Wataru was not one to budge. “The whole point of this was for you to relax. Will you at least let me load them into the dishwasher?”

After a few moments of staring each other down, she gave him a small grin and lovingly patted his cheek. “Alright. You can take the dishes after I rinse them.”

He shined a triumphant smile as they fell into a comfortable rhythm, Wataru placing all the dishes neatly in the dishwasher as his mother scrubbed anything off she thought wouldn’t come clean in the rinse cycle. It reminded him of his younger years being at home after school. Although this time, he wasn’t trying new magic tricks to make the dishes disappear.

Half way through, her gaze drifted over to the couch with a hint of a smile on her face. His father was chatting away with Eichi about how the business was going, his boyfriend nursing his second glass of white wine with a slight tint of pink to his cheeks and ears. Eichi had always been a lightweight when it came to alcohol but he was letting himself indulge tonight since the couple had a rare day off the next morning.

Wataru was lost in thought at how utterly adorable Eichi was that he almost missed his mother asking, “Eichi looks well. There’s color to his skin. How have you two been since you finished the move last month?”

“Amazing~ I’m glad you helped me convince him about getting the home office. It’s done wonders for his health.” It was the honest truth. Building the home office allowed Eichi to eat proper meals and rest at a reasonable hour in their bed. Of course, there were his idol activities too but the office made Eichi feel less overwhelmed by it all.

“I’m sure it’s been a lot easier for him too. You two certainly look happy together. You both have come a long way.” His parents had experienced all the highs and lows of their relationship. From listening to hours on end to Wataru’s blooming crush on the former Emperor of Yumenosaki to warning him that he was moving too fast when he planned to gift him the mask. His mother had comforted him the day Eichi had matter of fact stated that he had never been in love and celebrating when he finally realized that Wataru’s love for him was just for being himself.

His parents had also taken in Eichi like their own son over the course of their relationship. His boyfriend’s own parents were so cold and distant towards him so Wataru’s mother took it upon herself to dote on Eichi. His father was always a listening ear for the blonde. Eichi called them Mom and Dad now, being more involved in his life than his own had ever been.

“We have. Waking up next to him is a gift.”

“This is the first big step of your life together. I bet it won’t be long before we hear wedding bells.” There was a teasing tone in her voice but it still caused his face to burn bright red. 

Of course, Wataru has considered it. He already knew he wanted to spend his life with Eichi the moment he made him smile and laugh so genuinely, his voice soft and light. He had already fallen before that but it had pieced love’s arrow through his heart. Their friends also joked that they were already a married couple. The topic had never really came up between the pair however.

She patted his shoulder as she handed him the final plate to put away. “Of course, you two are young. You don’t have to rush into things.”

He was about to respond when arms snaked around his waist, a tickle of breath against his exposed neck from the high ponytail he was sporting. “Wataru, are you almost done? I miss you…” Eichi whined, obviously tipsy by this point of the night.

He chuckled as he turned around in his beloved’s grasp, kissing his forehead sweetly. There was always something he found to fall more in love with him every day. There was no one else he would rather spend his life with.

Maybe it was time to take the plunge.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------‐------------

Once Wataru had mulled over the decision to propose to Eichi, there was a few matters he needed to get in order before he popped the question. He already knew the scenery of the proposal and had the necessary connections ready to make it happen.

Next was the ring. Wataru had searched jewelry stores and websites for weeks but nothing had stood out as the perfect ring to slide on Eichi’s elegant finger. It was then that Shu had suggested in the Eccentric group chat that he commissioned something custom.

He was overjoyed that his friends had finally gotten to a point of acceptance of his relationship with Eichi. It had taken a lot of work and healing on both ends for mend the scars left behind by the War but now, they fully supported Wataru’s happiness and his decision.

He ultimately decided to heed Shu’s advice, the artist linking him to an artisan known for his intricate jewelry pieces. Wataru could barely contain himself a month after he placed his order as the package came into the mail, allowing himself to open the box only when Eichi announced he was heading to lunch with the former era of Fine members one afternoon.

As he carefully unwrapped the package he had stowed away in the back of his closet, it was more than he could have ever imagined. It almost didn’t feel real as he held the ring between his fingers.

The ring itself was nothing too over the top, Wataru wanting a more elegant design suiting of his angel. It was a silver band with engraved feathers on either side of a series of blue and yellow diamonds arranged in the shape of a star. Inside the ring was also engraved with the words, “Because I love you, I will always be with you.” The phrase that Wataru had spoken to Eichi during his confession on stage six years ago.

It was perfect, a symbolization of everything Eichi meant to him over the years. He forced himself to tuck the ring in the box that came with it and placed it in the pockets of one of his jackets. As much as he wanted to give it as soon as possible, there was one thing that he needed to have before he executed his plan. 

The blessing.

Wataru wanted to do this process properly and he knew the person that he placed as much trust in as himself. That would be Keito Hasumi. The man has been Eichi’s childhood friend and more akin to family than his parents have ever been. If he wanted someone’s approval to marry the man of his dreams, it would be him.

His hands were reaching for his phone on charge and scrolling through his list of messages until he landed on Keito’s name, typing away excitedly.

-My dearest friend, I was wondering if you could spare   
a few moments of your time to chat with me.-  
He sat on his bed and stared at his screen. What seemed like an eternity later, he received a response.

-What do you need, Wataru?-

-I was hoping to meet up with you in person to discuss an important matter regarding our beloved Eichi.-

-Is everything alright?-

-Fine, thank you. In fact, amazing~ But it is something I would prefer meeting face to face about.-

He had almost feel Keito’s signature over glasses glare at him through the screen as he waited for a response.  
-Meet me at Café Cinnamon in half an hour. Rei’s sleeping right now so I have some time.-

Wataru grinned from ear to ear as he rushed to put on his jacket with the ring inside.

-Of course, I’ll be there. I’ll pay for whatever you’re getting. The mystical Wataru Hibiki shall see you soon!-

He placed on his face mask and sunglasses in hopes of not being recognized in public as he grabbed his keys, locking the door behind him before walking over to his car. The Porsche had been a surprise gift from Eichi for his twentieth birthday but he supposed a car was more practical than a pyramid. He made himself comfortable in the driver’s seat before making the relatively short trip to Café Cinnamon, spotting Keito at the front door.

Wataru immediately hopped out of the car and joined Keito at his side. “Thank you for meeting me on such short notice.”

“You seemed pretty serious in your messages and Rei’s taking a nap before his radio show appearance later.”  
“I’ll make sure you’re back before long.” Wataru opened the door for his companion with a slight bow. “After you.”

“Thanks,” he replied as they both headed to the front counter, Wataru ordering himself a vanilla latte and one chai tea latte in case Eichi was back home upon his return. How Keito drank his americano with two extra espresso shots was beyond him. 

Once the pair received their drinks, they sat down at the table closest to the back. It was a comfortable silence as they both sipped on their drinks before Keito perked up, “You said you had something to discuss regarding Eichi. Is everything really alright?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t hide something like that from you. We were once rivals but now we are allies standing side by side in Eichi’s best interest. It is because of that reason that I came to you for the topic at hand.” His hand searched for the ring box and set it on the table between them. “Please, take a look.”

Keito gave him a confused look as he pushed up his glasses before taking the box into his hands. Wataru could start to feel his nerves tingling, each movement that Keito took to take the ring out feeling like a lifetime passing. After a few minutes of examination, he asked, “Is this what I think it is?”

Wataru gulped to hold himself together, using his years in acting to not break the façade of calmness on his face. “Yes, it is. I’m planning on asking Eichi for his hand in marriage. I would like your blessing before I do so.”

More confusion appeared on his face as he held the ring to the light, watching the diamonds sparkle and reflect. “Why me? You usually ask the parents for this sort of thing.”

“We both know Eichi’s relationship with his parents is basically non-existent at this point.” Not that they ever treated Eichi like a son. The most he ever saw of them was at business gatherings and he knew the looks they gave them with Wataru always on his arm. “You’ve been like a brother to him since childhood. I thought you would be the most logical choice. I know how Eichi values you.”

Keito pushed up his glasses again before handing the ring to Wataru, a stern expression staring him down. “I’m honestly a little surprised you waited this long. Granted, I guess you did try this once when we were in school. I always knew your intentions with Eichi the moment you joined Fine. You made it as obvious as possible, even if Eichi was too dense at the time to realize his own feelings.”

There was a slight grimace in remembrance. He would never forget the day Eichi had told Fine he had never been in love. It made him rethink who he had given his heart too and hid friends come to the conclusion that he was just stringing Wataru along. Eichi just had a difficult time grasping the idea that Wataru loved him not for revenge, sex, or his money. That he truly loved Eichi for himself. It may have taken two years to dawn in him but it did finally happen.

Keito continued, “The world hasn’t dealt Eichi the fairest hand. The world has hurt him in a lot of ways. I was always wary of you knowing you had the power to hurt him the most. What would you do if I said no?”

Wataru took a deep breath, glancing down at the ring. “I would accept it and then do whatever I needed to prove that I’m the right man for Eichi. I plan to stay at his side as long as he will have me. I know it won’t always be easy and that our time isn’t limitless but I love more than any soliloquy could describe.”

A smile crossed Keito’s face as he finished the last of his drink. “I know. I’ve grown to trust you with him, Wataru. If anyone ever wanted to see soulmates in real life, it would be you two. I give you my blessing. I assume the great Wataru Hibiki has something grand planned for the proposal.”

Relief washed over him as he pocketed the ring along with the box it came in. “You could say that. Thank you. I truly mean that.”

“They’re no need to thank me. Hopefully, Eichi doesn’t misunderstand this time.”

Wataru couldn’t help but to chuckle at that. “I plan to make myself quite clear. I should let you get back. Tell Rei I said hello.”

“I will when he wakes up.” Keito raised from his seat and patted Wataru gently on the shoulder. “I have no doubt that he’ll say yes.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wataru now had all the pieces set in place. He just needed Eichi to follow along.

The couple are curled up on their sofa together, Eichi comfortably in Wataru’s lap as his cheek rested on his shoulder and his hands absentmindedly playing with the strands of his lover’s hair. They were both winding down after a long day recording for Fine’s new album and dinner with Tori and Yuzuru afterwards. He had felt bad for not telling them of his plan but he feared Tori would be so excited that he would accidentally let it slip to Eichi.

He almost doesn’t to disturb him, his face serene and relaxed and lids trying to stay open. There really was no beauty that equaled him ad he kissed the top of his platinum blonde locks, causing suddenly alert baby blues to meet soft lilac. “Eichi, I was wondering if you wanted to take a drive with me. It’s a lovely night.”

His boyfriend’s head tilted slightly at the question, giving him a quizzical look. “It’s an odd request, even coming from you. I sense you must have something planned.”

“A magician never reveals his secrets.” He ducked his face down slightly to start peppering kisses across Eichi’s cheeks, causing the blonde to start a fit of giggles. It was clear as a bell and so light. Wataru could never tire hearing it. “Please?”

Once Eichi’s laughter had calmed down, he smiled up at him. It was a soft smile that formed the most adorable dimples on his cheeks. A smile he reserved for Wataru alone. “It’s hard to resist after that. Let me put on my shoes.”

He hopped off his lap and headed to the front door as Wataru patted his pants pocket to make sure the ring box was there. He quickly joined Eichi after, slipping on his loafers and holding the door open for his boyfriend. 

“Such a gentleman. I wonder how God let me be so lucky to have met you,” he mused as he held out his hand to Wataru. He wasted no time after locking the door to lace their fingers together, arms swaying in the wind before parting as they settled into their respective sides of the car.

“I don’t even get a hint?” Eichi questioned as Wataru started the engine.

“Not an one. Be patient, beloved. I promise you won’t have to wait long.” Wataru linked his hand with his again as he pulled out of the driveway, squeezing it gently. He could see Eichi watching intently out the window to try and guess where they were headed.

Wataru couldn’t hide the grin hearing Eichi’s gasp as they reached their location, parking the car outside of the gates. In the distance was where the pair met, fought a war, and fallen in love. “Wataru, why are we at Yumenosaki?”

“You’ll see.” He led Eichi by the hand out of the car to the back of their former high school, quietly making their entrance and up the stairs to the rooftop. He had to pull a lot of strings to be here after hours but he could think of no better setting for the proposal.

The sky was cloudless, stars twinkling above them around a full moon. The moonlight highlighted Eichi in a heavenly glow as he leaned his arms against the roof railing. “How nostalgic being here again. I still remember how I used to watch you recite your lines in awe. I thought of you as an angel, one I would never be able to reach.”

Wataru wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck gently before gazing up at the sky. “But you did. We stood on the shining stage of idols together and you accepted my love.”

“I once told myself I would carve my existence into your heart. I would like to think I accomplished my goal after so many years.”

Wataru smiled and spun Eichi around to face him, one hand caressing his cheek. “You had the moment I embraced you on that stage.” Eichi turned a dark shade of red, still embarrassed that one of their first moments together was vomiting blood all over him.

“Please don’t remind me,” he whined as he buried his face into Wataru’s chest, shifting the hand on his cheek to run his fingers through threads of blonde hair like silk.

“How about I remind you of something else then? Do you remember the night I gave you my mask?”

Eichi glanced up at him at the question, his cheeks brushed with a brighter tint of pink. “I’ll never forget it. You gave me your heart. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it.” It was still Eichi’s most prized possession, stored away in a beautifully ornate box on their bedroom dresser.

“That’s in the past, my beloved. I want to give you something that will represent our future. That’s why I brought you here tonight.” He felt his heart starting to beat frantically as he released Eichi from his hold, taking the ring box out of his pocket and sinking down on one knee. “Eichi Tenshouin, my guiding star. You peeled away the mask to lay bare the man known simply as Wataru Hibiki. I promised you that I would always be with you. Tonight, I wish to seal that promise to you forever. Will you marry me?”

And then, there was silence. Eichi stared absolutely shocked at the ring shimmering in the moonlight. He was trying not to panic. Was he wrong? Had he made a critical mistake? The thought of rejection made his stomach sink.

After several long minutes, there was a quiver of Eichi’s lower lip before tears slowing spilling over his cheeks. Wataru immediately jumped up to wipe his tears away. “Eichi, what’s wrong? You can tell me.”

A few sniffles escaped him as Eichi laughed weakly. “I’m sorry, you must think I’m being ridiculous right now. I just… I think I must be dreaming. I’m going to wake up in my hospital bed alone again. There’s no way someone with as much blood on my hands deserves a man as wonderful as you.”

“Eichi, I can assure you this is no dream. This is the reality where you and I are happily in love and I want nothing more than to spend my life with you. I want to be your forever. I can only hope you want the same thing.”

“Yes. Yes! Of course I’ll marry you, Wataru Hibiki.” Thin arms tugged around his neck and pulled close, lips colliding together. It wasn’t their most elegant kiss but it was one where Eichi’s passion would all but consume him with teeth and tongue until they had to force themselves away to breathe.

Their foreheads bumped together, the pair lovingly staring into each other’s eyes, lost in their own endless daydream.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first published enstars fic ever but please know that I love them so much. Thank you so much for reading. Follow me at @rinokumuraP on twitter and watch me watch cry over eiwata and other mobage.


End file.
